


Naruto (but marching band)

by aurorakitty5



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Drabble, Gen, eyyy!!!, i just don't know where to go with it, it's not finished. and i don't think it will be anytime soon?, marching band AU???, this is something i did a while ago but hey im going to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: This is both kinda an outline of where I was gonna go with this and also something I wrote to try and take it off the ground but nothing ever came out of this haha.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Naruto (but marching band)

“And another first-place trophy taken by Konoha’s Marching Band! Undefeated, will their luck be taken to the next level? Only time will tell!” The announcer was abruptly cut off as the video was stopped. Band Director Iruka Umino looked over at the group of children sitting in the band room, some with happiness etched on their faces, and some with anxiousness pouring off of them.

Taking a deep breath, Iruka spoke. “Congratulations all of you, we achieved first place at county-level this past weekend. But,” Iruka held up a hand to pause any clapping that briefly started, “that doesn't mean you have a right to slack off. They say that it is easy to go from bad to good, but it is much harder to go from good to great. We can't let ourselves stagnate and stay at the same level all season. We must drive ourselves to improve and keep getting better. Our performance at county level? Consider that the bare minimum for performance so far, and build off of it for the next rehearsal. Captains, stay back a bit, otherwise,” Iruka smiled, “consider this practice over. You may leave!”

* * *

The swiggiest capt. gc 

_9:03 pm_

_raMAN:_ **that was wicked! We looked so cool in the recording, especially that battery feature!**

2 people liked this

_inukazoo:_ **of course you’d say that, it's ur section!**

_tennorgal:_ **oh hush! You're just bitter that we’re better than you**

2 people liked this

_inukazoo:_ **not true!! Trumpets are better than everyone!**

_flutefleur:_ **shut it dog brain, your section might actually be good if you weren't in it!**

5 people liked this 

_saxibug:_ **I have to unfortunately agree with that statement**

_inukazoo:_ **sfjljfsgkljddgi**

_saigh:_ **careful doggy, must have hit a nerve**

_clarinata:_ **Kiba, are you ok?**

_shake:_ **I think we broke him**

5 people liked this

_flutefleur:_ **thanks for the input shika, we could tell**

_tuuba:_ **yikes guys, remember what we’re supposed to be talking about?**

1 person liked this

_bassiha:_ **right, so, who hasn't been keeping track of who hasn't memorized the music?**

_raMAN:_ **not that! that was from two weeks ago! we’re supposed to begin talking about our parade plans!**

_inukazoo:_ **oh shit! that's coming up?**

_tennorgal:_ **it's been a thing?? for a while now??? it was brought up at last week's meeting as well????**

3 people liked this

_flutefleur:_ **i think he gets it now**

_inukazoo:_ **yeah**

_bassiha:_ **anyway, we need to figure out who's going to help load the truck this year. It needs to go faster**

_saxibug:_ **iruka talked about that at the end of last year. you know I helped last year, so this year is my off year**

_tuuba:_ **i’ll help this year, you can put me down**

_bassiha:_ **fantastic.** @saigh **, any word from the guard leaders abt plans?**

_saigh:_ **no, which probably means that the procedures will be the same as last year**

_bassiha:_ **wonderful.** @clarinata **, i will put you down to help this year you have literally never helped**

_clarinata:_ **could you please ask Neji to help this year?**

_bassiha:_ **no. so far the list is** @raMAN **, me** **,** @tennorgal **,** @shake **,** @saigh **,** @tuuba **, and** @clarinata

_raMAN:_ **sounds like a plan. also!!! remember to tell your section about what the expectations are for our next show**

_saxibug:_ **ok**

4 people liked this

_inukazoo:_ **anyways, yall see that new meme yet??**

1 person liked this

_raMAN:_ **the battery meme or the wind meme?**

_inukazoo:_ **there's a new battery meme???**

_tennorgal:_ **i sure hope you’re not implying what i think you're implying**

_inukazoo:_ **nononono**

_saxibug:_ **i’ll bet all my freshmen section members that he is**

5 people liked this

_shake:_ **i know not to take a fool's bet**

4 people liked this

_flutefleur:_ **wig: snatched**

3 people liked this

_inukazoo:_ **jesus fucking christ**

\----

**Author's Note:**

> |Everyone is captain of their Section|
> 
> |Connect w/each other by Captain Group Chat|
> 
> |Iruka is Band Director|
> 
> |Kakashi is the drum tech, and Asuma and Kurenai are private instructors who teach their (teams)[?], Yamato is the set designer, and Gai is the music writer and his team are the three drum majors|
> 
> |Hokage is principal|
> 
> Team 7  
> Naruto- Drumline (Snare)  
> Sasuke- Drumline (Bass)  
> Sakura- Drumline (Tenor)  
> Sai- Guard
> 
> Team 8  
> Shino- Saxophone  
> Kiba- Trumpet  
> Hinata- Clarinet
> 
> Team 10  
> Shikamaru- Pit  
> Choji- Tuba  
> Ino- Flute


End file.
